


While you sleep

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cuba Incident, Days of Future Past mention, Erik Has Feelings, Erik loves Charles, Erik watchs over Charles, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Naked Male Clothed Male, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Protective Erik, Sleep, Stearing, Telepathic Bond, real love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik want's to see Charles for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While you sleep

_I stand here outside your window and you don’t even know it…_

_I love you Charles, you look so peaceful in your sleep and you still manage to look adorable, you’re sleeping without your shirt on?…that’s my fault, you’re probably naked under the sheets as well…that’s my fault again; you got accustomed to sleeping naked with me, when I was in your life, when I made love to you, when we were living in the mansion, and you would moan and tell me that you loved me._

_Why?... Oh god!...Why?...why did Moira try to stop me? I wouldn’t have hurt you, but you hurt me back…when you refused to come with me in Cuba; we hurt each other without trying…Oh…Charles my love if we could only shear the same dream. We must be protected…and now I have to protect mutant kind from the humans…wen the only person I want to protect is…you!!!_

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…I miss you too much, I shouldn’t be here…looking at you, Hank or that other hairy guy could sense me, but I can’t help myself…I still love you. Charles, my sweet Charles._

_I want to cry every time I think that we will never be together again, I wanted to raise children with you and make you my husband…but now all of that is out of the question. I will forever love you, I had tried to fill that emptiness having sex with numerous women…but no one of them could ever take your place…the hole that you left in my heart it will never be filled…unless you come to heal it._

_Charles my love… I wish I could touch you cuddle you in that bed that we sheared so many times and kiss you and love you. Ill leave you now…I could watch you till morning but I have things to do. I will always love you._

Charles abruptly woke up…he heard someone giving him a telepathic transmission, he looked at the window but so nobody there…but there was a telepathic message, a private connection…that only someone that was in love could have left…It was Erik.

Charles didn’t stop crying at the massage till the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> I apriciate all the coments and kudos!!!


End file.
